List of Fairies
New Fairy Groups: Jewel Fairies: *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Keeper Fairies *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy Dance Fairies *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy Magical Animal Fairies *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Ocean Fairies *Ally the Dolphin Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Twilight Fairies: *Ava the Sunset Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Showtime Fairies: *Madison the Magic Show Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Alesha the Acrobat Fairy *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Princess Fairies: *Honor the Happy Days Fairy *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Pop Star Fairies: *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Una the Concert Fairy *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy Fashion Fairies: *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Lola the Fashion Show Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy Holiday Special Fairies: *Stella the Star Fairy *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy *Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Summer the Holiday Fairy *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Olympia the Games Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy *Lindsay the Luck Fairy *Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy *Trudy The 50's Fairy NEWS If you look on Amazon, you might see an advert selling The Sweet Fairies! If I can remember some, there is Lottie the Candy Floss Fairy and Coco the Cookie Fairy. That's all I can remember. Please take a look for yourself! Category:Fairies